The View From The Top
by celengdebu
Summary: Tidak. Yaku bukannya ingin meniru Hinata yang bisa memukul bola dari atas net. Dia hanya ingin tumbuh sedikit lebih tinggi dan mengambil keripik kentang dengan mudah tanpa harus sakit hati. Drabble. LevYaku.


Disclaimer : Haikyū! - Haruichi Furudate

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Kadang Yaku merasa sebal karena masih harus berjinjit saat akan mengambil sesuatu, baik di atas rak buku, lemari, maupun gantungan baju. Dia pun sebetulnya tak ingin susah payah menggapai makanan ringan rasa rumput laut di rak minimarket yang letaknya sangat tinggi kalau bukan karena butuh camilan. Rasanya kesal, sebal, dengki bercampur penasaran melihat rekan-rekan dan lawan mainnya menjulang dengan tak sopan, terus tumbuh dan tumbuh meski belum menyentuh angka dua puluh. Paling parah mungkin mendapati bagaimana Shibayama tersenyum begitu lebar pada pucuk kepala mereka yang tak lagi sejajar. Cara jalan Kenma yang bungkuk seperti pria paruh baya pun tetap tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa dia masih lebih tinggi dibanding libero mereka.

Yaku bukannya tak berusaha atau tidak pernah berolahraga, dia sudah melakukan apa saja termasuk menenggak suplemen dan minum susu hingga nyaris muntah, namun pertumbuhannya memang sudah mencapai batas dan Yaku hanya sanggup berkedik pasrah. Pada akhirnya dia terbiasa mencibir malas setiap Shibayama iseng mencatat tiap sentimeter dari jarak kepala dan menghela napas ketika berdiri di sebelah Inuoka. Kuroo yang berniat menghibur lantas menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil berkata Yaku masih memiliki karisma yang dihormati setiap junior di Nekoma, sementara Taketora membuatnya ingin melempar sepatu ke muka pemuda itu karena menyebut tinggi badan mereka menyerupai angka sepuluh.

Calon andalan tim yang setiap hari menggelayutinya juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Yaku enggan mengeluh walau pikiran Lev berputar teramat lamban pada segala hal di luar lapangan. Pemuda itu tetap tertawa dengan ceria, tanpa dosa, seolah tak menyadari arti pandangan Yaku pada bahunya yang tegap atau sorot penuh harap pada kakinya yang jenjang. Lev selalu bersiul girang dan bersenandung panjang di dunianya yang serba bahagia, memantul-mantulkan bola penuh semangat dan membiarkan Yaku menendang bagian belakang lututnya sembari berkata kalau dia harus menunduk sedikit lebih rendah.

"Jangan dipikirkan! Yaku-san!"

"Itu karena kau tinggi, tahu! Berusaha setegak apapun aku akan tetap berhenti sampai di bagian ini," Yaku menuding dada pemuda itu lalu berdecak kecewa seolah baru saja gagal menyelamatkan bola, "Kalau saja Sinterklas benar-benar ada, aku berharap bisa lebih tinggi darimu meski cuma sekali."

"Eeeeh?"

"Jangan pasang muka aneh begitu! Tentu saja tidak akan terjadi! Dan jangan membusung atau aku makin tenggelam. Berdirilah seperti biasa atau duduk kalau kau memang tak ingin membungkuk," Yaku mendorong punggung Lev agak jauh, pelindung sikunya diturunkan dan dinaikkan bergantian dengan malas. Pun dia tak dapat menahan diri untuk berjengit kala adik kelasnya yang disangka telah enyah kini menatap penuh minat sampai bola mata Lev tampak nyaris keluar.

"Apa sih?"

"Aku bisa membantu!"

Alis Yaku menyatu tak paham, tapi Lev terlanjur melempar bolanya entah kemana dan melesat selangkah di depannya. Yaku tak sempat bertanya lebih jauh saat sepasang lengan panjang terjulur meraih dan mencengkeram bahunya. Erat. Wajah Lev terpampang begitu dekat berhias cengir jahil yang sangat lebar. Telapak tangan pemuda itu meremas pelan kedua bahu Yaku sebelum mendadak menurunkan pegangannya menuju pinggang, menggerut mantap, dan sekuat tenaga menggerakkan lengan ke atas sekaligus dengan Yaku dalam dekapan. Otomatis membuat senior bertubuh mungil itu terangkat hingga kakinya bergelantung di udara.

Air muka Lev berubah cerah dan Yaku memekik hebat.

 **"TURUNKAN AKU!"**

Lev terbahak sambil menahannya di posisi yang sama, memeluk pinggang seniornya yang seramping botol soda dan mendongak menikmati hasil perbuatannya. Acuh. Tak menggubris reaksi Yaku yang berontak disertai tendangan panik, Kenma yang tercengang, kapten yang sumringah, maupun anggota lain yang spontan menatap ke satu arah.

 **"Haiba Lev!"**

"Bagaimana rasanya?" sergah Lev polos, lengan melingkar makin mantap menunggu Yaku berhenti bergerak, alis menukik lucu, "Sekarang Yaku- _san_ lebih tinggi dariku."

Reflek terdiam, Yaku merendahkan pandangan dan mengerjap mendapati kepala Lev berada jauh di bawah dagunya, rambut putih yang khas serta raut gembira yang menengadah. Untuk sesaat, dia mampu melihat ujung tiang net dan seluruh garis lapangan dengan sempurna tanpa susah payah, begitu pula ujung rambut dan wajah-wajah dari seluruh timnya. Yaku ternganga dan Lev meringis penuh sukacita.

"Turunnya nanti saja," pemuda itu mengerling bangga, "Aku mampu menggendong Yaku-san sampai jam pulang tiba."

.

* * *

.

Dan Yaku tak mampu menggelengkan kepala.

.

.


End file.
